Bluenote Stinger
Bluenote Stinger (ブルーノート・スティンガー Burūnōto Sutingā) jest zastępcą dowódcy gildii Grimoire Heart. Pierwszy raz pojawia się na statku Grimoire Heart, po pokonaniu trojga z Siedmiu Jeźdzców Gehenny przez członków Fairy Tail. Wygląd 200px|left|thumb|Pełen Wygląd Bluenote Bluenote to wysoki, umięśniony mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Nosi włosy spięte w długi, koński ogon, ma kilkudniowy zarost na policzkach, bokobrody przystrzyżone w kształt odwróconych trójkątów oraz wyraźne worki pod oczami. Nosi ciemną bluzę i workowate spodnie z pasem. Na wierzch zakłada także jasny płaszcz ze zdobieniami, jednak nie wsuwa rąk do jego rękawów. Kanji z tyłu płaszcza oznacza "niebieski". Ponadto na lewym nadgarstku Bluenote i lewym rekawie płaszcza znajdują się identyczne tatuaże. Posiada równierz dosyć charakterystyczny wyraz twarzy; wydaje się wręcz jakby był po prostu smutny. Osobowość Bluenote chce jak najszybciej dołączyć do bitwy i jest pewny swoich zdolności. Uważa, że walka pozwala mu utrzymać ciało w formie. Wygląda na w miarę posłusznego rozkazom Hadesa, gdyż zgodnie z jego poleceniem jednak pozostaje na statku. Pomimo to zaznacza, że wkroczy do akcji, jeśli połowa z Siedmiu Jeźdźców zostanie pokonana. Ma bardzo, bardzo lekceważący stosunek wobec wrogów nad którymi się wywyższa, niejednokrotnie określając członków Fairy Tail jako śmiecie i słabełusze. Gdy trafi na kogoś silnego określa go jako kogoś zdolnego "polatać". Rustyrose opisuje go jako nieprzyjemnego typa. Zdaje się nie okazywać emocji tak "skrajnie" jak normalni ludzie - pozbawionego przez Azumę Gildartsa kopał, i całkowicie obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, skupiając wzrok przed sobą. Nawet gdy Gidlarts wchłonał jego atak, też nie okazał jakoś szczególnie zdziwienia. Nie dba o interesy swojej gidii, a konkretnie o bitwę z Fairy Tail ani o poszukiwania Zerefa. Stwierdza, że interesuje go jedynie położenie grobu Mavis Vermilion, a właściwie zapieczętowanej w nim potężnej magii. Histora Dowiadujemy się jedynie, że Bluenote był podpułkownikiem w armii Gohra podczas Wojny Cabria. Samodzielnie unicestwił cały Regiment Niebieskiego Smoka. Fabuła Saga Wyspa Tenrou thumb|200px|right|Bluenote Po raz pierwszy pojawił się na Sterowcu Grimoire Heart Po raz pierwszy widzimy go na powietrznym statku Grimoire Heart. Oserwuje on Hadesa, rozbawionego faktem pokonania już trzech z Jeźdźców. Bluenote jest ciekaw, kiedy przyjdzie kolej na jego udział w walce, jednak Hades twierdzi, że osoba o takiej sile nie będzie potrzebna w rozgrywającej sie właśnie bitwie. Bluenote, kładąc rękę na stole, mówi, że chce się zabawić, gdyż inaczej jego ciało się rozleniwi. Za pomocą swojej magii wywołuje potężne wibracje, które niemalże topią statek Grimore. Hades zatrzymuje go, mówiąc, że chce zwabić wszystkich członków Fairy Tail do wnętrza okrętu, a następnie nakazuje mu pozostac na miejscu. Bluenote siada, zaznacza jednak, że Jeźdźców pozostała zaledwie połowa, a więc wkroczy do akcji gdy jeszcze jedno z nich zostanie pokonane. thumb|200px|left|Bluenote pojawi się przed Drużyną Natsu Kiedy Meredy zostaje pokonana przez Juvię, Bluenote niezauważony opuszcza statek. Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Happy i Charle spotykają go na drodze do obozu Fairy Tail. Jednym ruchem ręki Bluenote przyciska wszystkich do ziemi zaklęciem Upadku. Efekty tego ataku dają się odczuć na całej wyspie. Kiedy magowie z Fairy Tail próbują powstać, Bluenote przyznaje, że nie interesuje go bitwa ani Zeref. Chce tylko dowiedzieć się, gdzie znajduje się grób mistrzyni Mavis. Następnie wyjaśnia, że chce posiąść zaklęcie Blask Wróżek, będące jednym z trzech wielkich zaklęć gildii. Gdy Natsu próbuje się dowiedzieć o co chodzi, Bluenote ponownie przyciska go do ziemi. Właściwie stojąc w bezruchu i nie pokazując po sobie żadnego wysiłku, trzyma w szachu całą piątkę magów Fairy Tail. Bluenote ma całkowitą kontrolę nad sytuacją i nie jest nawet zainteresowany walką aż do czasu pojawienia się Cany. Członkini Fairy Tail atakuje go najpierw kartami, co nie odnosi skutku, a nastepnie przygotowuje się do użycia Blasku Wróżek. Bluenote wytrąca ją z równowagi i przyciska do ziemi swoją magią. Jest zaskoczony, widząc Canę władającą magią, której poszukiwał, jednak po chwili otrząsa się i atakuje wszystkich wokół Grawitacyjnym Pchnięciem . Teraz koncentruje się jedynie na Canie oraz posiadanym przez nią zaklęciu. Mówi, że jest ono zbyt potężne, by ktoś taki jak ona był w stanie z niego skorzystać. Nie dotykając Cany, sprawia że unosi się ona w powietrzu, a następnie próbuje ją zabić, by odebrać jej Blask Wróżek. W ostatniej chwili Natsu strzela swoim Rykiem Ognistego Smoka pod ziemią, trafiając Bluenote. Rozzłoszczony mag Grimore odrzuca ich, ale dzięki temu Cana zyskuje czas na użycie Blasku Wróżek. Jednakże Bluenote rozprasza atak, używając Upadku. Wyjaśnia, że niedoświadczony mag, mając do dyspozycji nawet najpotężniejsze zaklęcie, nie będzie nigdy skuteczny. Następnie ponownie próbuje zabić Canę, by posiąść zaklęcie, ale zostaje powstrzymany przez powrót wściekłego Gildartsa. Gildarts szarżuje wprost na Bluenote, który zaklęciem sprawia, że spory fragment ziemi wraz z magiem Fairy Tail odwraca się do góry nogami. Gildarts odpowiada na to Magią Rozpadu i po skruszeniu ziemi atakuje Bluenote wręcz. Zetknięcię się ich pięści powoduje potężną falę uderzeniową, która jednak nie rani żadnego z nich. Mag Grimore Heart jest w szoku, gdyż spotkał kogoś zdolnego przewyższyć go siłą. Po odejściu Natsu i jego towarzyszy, obaj magowie toczą wyrównaną walkę wręcz. trwa to aż do momentu wyrwania z korzeniami drzewa Tenrou przez Azumę. Wówczas Gildarts traci swoją magiczną moc. Bluenote, mimo zyskanej przewagi, również wygląda na przerażonego działaniami Azumy. W trakcie walki Erzy z Azumą wyżywa się na Gildartsie, nie zadając jednak śmiertelnego ciosu. Ostatecznie stwierdza, że bez magii nawet słynny Gildarts jest jedynie śmieciem. Nieoczekiwanie Azuma pada, a as Fairy Tail wraca do akcji. Bluenote otrzymuje potężny cios, ale staje się przez to jedynie bardziej podeksyctowany. Głośno stwierdza, że czas na prawdziwą walkę i pójście na całość. Używa zaklęcia Czarnej Dziury , by wchłonąć Gildartsa. Nieoczekiwanie stworzona przez maga Grimore kula zaczyna pękać. Gildarts używa niezwyke potężnego zaklęcia: Zniszczenie Zła, Szerzenie Prawdy: Empireum. Niszczy całkowicie Czarną Dziurę i potężnym ciosem wyrzuca Bluenote'a w górę, ostatecznie go pokonując. Magia i Umiejętności Magia Grawitacji (重力の魔法 Jūryoku no Mahō): magia pozwalająca Bluenote na zwiększenie lub zmniejszenie grawitacji na obszarze wokół siebie. Stosując tę zdolność wobec atakom przeciwników, Bluenote może je łatwo przechwycić i ściągnąć ku ziemi. Grawitacja może być użyta do podnoszenia i opuszczania przedmiotów, prostego unieruchomienia przeciwników, a skupiona na jednej osobie może spowodować silny ból, a nawet śmierć. Bluenote jest nawet w stanie używać jej jednocześnie na dwa przeciwstawne sposoby - np. podczas gdy unosił Canę w powietrze, jednocześnie przygniatał Natsu do ziemi. *'Upadek' (落ちろ Ochiro): Bluenote zwiększa grawitację na pewnym obszarze, powodując że każdy znajdujący się w nim - wyłączając samego Bluenote - ma trudności ze wstaniem, a co dopiero z poruszaniem się. Większośc osób zostaje po prostu przygnieciona do ziemi, co sprawdza się także w wypadku magów tak silnych jak Natsu. Jednakże gdy Gildarts Clive trafił w zasięg tego czaru, był zdolny ustać a także walczyć niemalże bez przeszkód. Upadek okazał się wystarczająco potężny, by powstrzymać działanie jednego z trzech legendarnych zaklęć Faity Tail, Blasku Wróżek (choć spore znaczenie miał równiez fakt, że Blasku używała wówczas niedoświadczona w posługiwaniu się nim Cana). *'Czarna Dziura' (超重力球 ブラックホール Burakku Hōru): Bluenote splata palce obu dłoni i tworzy obiekt o kształcie ciemnej kuli, której grawitacja bezustannie się zwiększa. Zgodnie ze swoją nazwą, kula jest w stanie wessać do wnętrza wszystko, co ją otacza (ponownie nie dotyczy to Bluenote). *'Grawitacyjny Promień': Bluenote wystrzeliwuje promień skupionej grawitacji w kierunku pojedynczego celu, odrzucając przeciwnika daleko w tył z miażdżącą siłą. *'Grawitacyjne Pchnięcie': wykorzystując moc kontroli grawitacjii, Bluenote odrzuca daleko od siebie wszystko co aktualnie go otacza. Zwiększona Odporność: Bluenote posiada sporą odporność fizyczną. Po przyjęciu na siebie całej mocy Ryku Ognistego Smoka '''Natsu na magu Grimore Heart nie widać nawet zadrapania; podobnie dzieje się, gdy zmaga się on z ciosem '''Blasku Wróżek '''i rozprasza całe zaklęcie; znosi także nieludzko silne ciosy Gildartsa i natychmiast wyprowadza skuteczne kontry. '''Zwiększona Siła: Bluenote ma dosyć siły, żeby zmierzyć się z Gildartsem przez krótki czas, nim tamten przewyższa go mocą. Ogromna Moc Magiczna: Bluenote posiada ogromny zasób mocy magicznej, która jest odczuwalna nawet przez osoby znajdujące się bardzo daleko od niego. Potęga ta, przeciwstawiona mocy Gildartsa, spowodowała kompletne zniszczenie otoczenia obu walczących. Sam Bluenote twierdzi, że ma wystarczający potencjał, by prawidłowo użyć każdego istniejącego zaklęcia, nawet tak elitarnego jak''' Blask Wróżek. '''Mistrz Walki Wręcz: Bluenote zaprezentował znakomite umiejętności w walce wręcz, będąc w stanie walczyć z Gildartsem Cilve jak równy z równym. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Mroczni Magowie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Grimoire Heart Kategoria:As Gildii